


Bad Things

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Grinding, Karaoke, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Shibari, Voyeurism, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance was confessed to, twice. Problem is, he doesn't know how to choose between the pair... Little does he know, they have other ideas...





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> So I am back, with a new BINGO fill... my 11th one... [I have #12 ready to go up soon too lol]... This is for Competition... Shancelot... 
> 
> So this is part 1 of 2... as requested by [Vixen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13) who wanted a shancelot where Shiro and Lotor were singing [Bad Things ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU) by Jace Everett. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Part Two aka Tongue fucking... will be coming... soon... lol
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over for me! <3

#  Bad Things

 

It started as something silly and playful; Lance, Shiro, and Lotor all together at Lotor’s house. Lance as usual rifling through Lotor’s things while the two older men watched in amusement wonder what he would be asking of them. Both men had confessed their feelings to Lance several months beforehand, doing so together so that they were all on the same page. Neither of the elder men wanted to give up on Lance, so they decided that they would leave the choice to him and abide by whatever he decided. In the end, Lance surprised them both, with a smile and twinkle in his eye he said that he would make it a competition between the pair. That at the end of the summer they would have an answer, if they were both willing to wait that long for their answer. Prior to even telling Lance about their feelings the two men had decided they would wait as long as it took. 

“I got it!” Lance cried out with a big grin on his face.

“Oh?” Lotor smirked sharing a look with Shiro, “And what is it that you have, Love?”

“I know what I want the two of you to do today.”

Shiro sighed, “And that is?”

“I want to hear you sing me a song.” Lance grinned, pulling up a karaoke machine from behind the bar.

Shiro groaned.

“Where the heck did you find that?” Lotor laughed, “I don’t even remember owning such a thing!”

Lance placed a hand on his hips shaking his head, “Ya know Lotor, I think that is a sign you have too much money.”

“No such thing.” Lotor waved his hand in front of his face.

Shiro shorted, “I’m with Lance on this one.”

Lance pouted, “So does this mean that you aren’t gonna sing for me?”

Shiro and Lotor shared a look then Lotor turned to Lance, “We never said that we wouldn’t do it, Love. Do you have any requests?”

Lance clapped his hands together in pleasure, “Let me set this up and we can see what it has.”

It was only a few minutes before Lance had all the cords sorted out and plugged in. He was scrolling his way through the musical options while tapping his bottom lip. 

Lotor popped up from the sofa and draped himself over Lance’s shoulders, “No, I’m going to choose. Now go sit and judge.”

Lance shivered, leaning back against Lotor, “Sure thing.”

Lotor gently guided Lance’s face to his, kissing him deeply before pointing him to a bar stool. Shiro stood up from his place on the sofa and, not to be out done, he bent over the seat and drew Lance in for a second kiss, which made the younger man moan and melt against him, his eyes fluttering as he tried to catch his breath. Shiro straightened and smirked as he gave a wink and walked over to where Lotor was waiting for him. Lance ran his hands down the legs of his jeans, trying to distract himself from the nerves that were starting to build.

The music started. There was a familiar twang intro and Lance could feel himself melting as Lotor began to sing the opening lines. 

_ “When you came in the air went out,” _ Lotor’s voice was smooth and ran through Lance making him shiver.  _ “And ev’ry shadow filled up with doubt… I don’t know who you think you are, but before the night through… I wanna do bad things with you.” _

Lotor looked to Shiro, who was already staring at Lance as he began to sing the second verse,  _ “I’m the kind to sit up in his room, heart sick an’ eyes filled up with blue… I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I knooooow this much is true.  I wanna do bad things with you… okay.” _

The pair gave each other a look, dancing together around Lance, who was feeling like his brain was malfunctioning with the sight of two of the hottest guys who, for some reason really liked him. 

Lotor came behind Lance while Shiro was in front, singing next, his hot breath against Lance’s ear.  _ “When you came in the air went out, and all those shadows there filled up with doubt…” _

_ “I don’t know who you think you are,”  _ Shiro completed,  _ “but before the night is through…” _

Together they finished,  _ “I wanna do bad things with you, i wanna do real bad things with you.” _

The music swelled, Shiro backed away slightly as Lotor swung around to Lance’s front, his hands gliding along Lance’s chest as he did a pseudo lap dance. Together they finished the last verse.

_ “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I know this much is true… I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna to real bad things with yoooooooou…” _

The music stopped. Lance felt his heart pounding, and his cock was hard. Shiro and Lotor put down their mics and stared back to Lance, waiting for him to say something. Lance licked his lips. _ That's right this was a competition.  _ He was supposed to pick a winner. Just as he went to speak Lotor stepped forward.

“I know you are supposed to be choosing a winner, but Shiro and I decided something.”

“O- o- oh?” Lance stammered, “A- and just what did you decide?”

Lotor slung one arm on Shiro’s shoulder leaning against him, “We decided we aren’t going to play this game anymore.”

Lance felt like the floor had just fallen from beneath him. Did this mean that they didn’t like him anymore? 

“He’s thinking weird thoughts all to himself again,” Lotor looked to Shiro, who was nodding in agreement.

“Likely he is thinking that we just don’t like him anymore or something equally as stupid.”

Lance looked up. He could feel his face heating up as though he were about to cry, “Sorry if I’m so stupid.”

Both Lotor and Shiro then descended on him wrapping their arms around Lance so that they were all curled up together.

“You really are a beautiful idiot, you know that right?” Lotor spoke soothingly before letting go, leaving Lance in Shiro’s arms. 

Lance sniffed as he curled against Shiro’s broad chest, his heart beating a mile a minute as he was carefully lifted up and carried over to the sofa where he could sit on Shiro’s lap. Lance peeked up at Shiro, surprised when he saw Shiro’s grey eyes staring intently at him. 

“Hold him for a moment,” Lotor purred, “I will be right back.” 

Shiro ran his hands along Lance’s back, his face buried into his neck, breathing in his scent. Lance shifted, only to be held tighter. He could feel his whole body becoming warmer and his pants were becoming restricted. Lance gasped, feeling Shiro press against him, rutting into each other.

Shiro moaned, “You feel so good against me, Baby.”

Lance gasped as he felt Shiro’s hands slip under his shirt, the fabric sliding up, exposing his skin to the cool air. Lance leaned back, taking his shirt off in a rapid motion, earning a moan of approval from the older man. 

“Getting ahead of ourselves are we?” Lotor’s voice cut through the pair. 

Shiro looked over to Lotor his grip unyielding, “You were taking too long, and it was just a little taste.”

Lotor snorted, “Well I’m ready here for you two. Let's do what we spoke about.”

Shiro smirked, “Yes let’s.”

Lance looked between the two men, “Wait? What are you two up to? I -- are you working together?”

Lotor snorted, “You are so suspicious, Love. Now, stop asking questions and come to me.”

Lance looked back to Shiro who had let go, “Go on he won’t bite.”

Lance sauntered over to Lotor, feeling less than gracious as he was sporting a massive erection which was made more obvious by his lack of shirt. 

Lotor licked his lips, “By the ancients you are gorgeous Lance.”

Lance blushed, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Lotor winked, “Don’t I just know it. Now turn around to face Shiro.”

Lance turned slowly, his eyes locked onto Shiro, who was staring intently. Lance gasped as he felt Lotor saddle up behind him, his hands sliding along his bare waist and wrapping round to his abdomen. 

Lotor rocked against Lance, his erection rubbing against the younger man’s ass, “You are beautiful. Now, keep your eyes on Shiro. Watch how he watches you, his eyes hungry, gobbling down any morsel you are willing to give.”

Lance shivered. He could feel himself growing harder. Between the way Shiro was staring and Lotor’s velvety voice, Lance knew he was in trouble. Somehow this afternoon had gone from Lance playing a game to the one being played with. 

“What are you two up to?”

“Well,” Lotor started nipping at Lance’s neck, “Shiro and I were talking and we decided something.”

“Oh?” Lance’s breath was coming out in heavy gasps.

Shiro nodded leaning back to palm over his groin, his eyes never leaving Lance, “If you want to know more, agree to Lotor’s next request.”

“Okay…” Lance said his body quivered between the eyes on him and Lotor’s hands and mouth playing on him.”L - l - lotor?”

“Let me tie you up.”

Lance nodded, feeling slightly confused but oddly more aroused at the idea, “Sure?”

“Good boy,” Lotor kissed his neck before backing away for a mere moment, “If this hurts at anytime just let me know.”

“Like a safe word?” Lance shook his head glancing back to Lotor for a brief moment.

Lotor chuckled, “Sort of, though I didn’t have that in mind. Unless you are into that?”

Lance thought about it, the idea of being subservient to someone else. Having no control. Lance shivered,  _ well there was a new kink. _

Lotor licked Lance’s lobe, “Did we discover a new kink, Love? Shall we explore that one later?”

Lance whimpered.

“Let’s first start with this, and see how we go.”

Lance nodded, feeling his mouth go dry. It wasn’t long before Lance found himself suspended in a swing with his upper body tied with a silk rope. Lance was flushed as Lotor began to slowly remove his jeans.

“Could you tell me now,” Lance averted his eyes, “I don’t think I want to go any further if you are just trying to make fun of me.” 

Lotor stopped, “What? Idiot, we aren’t making fun of you.”

“Quite the opposite,” Shiro spoke, his voice strained.

Lance looked up to Lotor, “What?”

“I told you we spoke, Love,” Lotor smiled caressing the side of Lance’s face, “We decided we no longer want to compete for you. We both want to date you, together. If you are okay with that idea, of course.”

Lance felt his whole body shiver and tears began to pour down his face.

“Baby? What’s wrong?’ Shiro rushed over his hands on Lance’s thighs, “Are these ropes too tight? Lotor, take him down, I think--”

“No!” Lance called out, “No, it’s - I’m fine. I just, I was worried, I thought you two were tired of me and were just going to get rid of me.”

“Quite the opposite, Love.” Lotor crooned.

“Does this mean--” Shiro hesitated.

“Oh yes,” Lance grinned, “I would hug you right now, but I’m a little tied up at the moment.”

“I have better ideas of what I want to do with you.” Lotor purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Comment and/or Kudos if you enjoyed! It def helps fuel the muse!
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr where my ask is always open!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
